Talk:Mission of Honor
Cover art Cover present on Amazon - Eridani Edict violated?--dotz 20:18, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Holy fuckin shit! Sure looks like it... -- SaganamiFan 21:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It seems Oyster Bay was screwed (mission against Mesa, reluctant SL?).--dotz 09:55, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::The cover art doesn't really make much sense, seems like a cut together of several scenes and themes. The space station could be Hephaestus or Vulcan, but what hits the planet looks more like beams than like debris clusters. -- SaganamiFan 06:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm surprised no one here has mentioned she's saluting with her left hand. Quinlan73 04:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::She just didn't want to salute with her secret artificial third hand.--dotz 07:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It's changed on the final cover. Glad someone noticed it... -- SaganamiFan 15:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Honor's inisignia of rank on the cover (according to Polish Jayne's): * collar - Admiral, * epaulet - Admiral over Fleet (mistake) * sleeve - Admiral/Fleet Admiral It seems she is no longer acting Fleet Admiral, Home Fleet, CO. Rather mere Admiral (with her fleet?) and some mission.--dotz 21:06, December 17, 2009 (UTC) It's most likely simply a screw-up by the artist - Lord knows in the past they've done that often enough! On the other hand, when Alice Truman was promoted to the brevet rank of vice admiral as her CLAC squadron was assigned to Eighth Fleet shortly before Operation Buttercup, she was described as wearing "a rear admiral's uniform" - which I interpret as wearing the epaulet and sleeve stripes of a rear admiral - and "a vice admiral's collar stars." Honor, following that statement from canon, while holding the acting rank of admiral of the fleet while in command of the Manticoran Home Fleet, would have worn the stripes of her permanent rank of admiral, while wearing the collar insignia of a fleet admiral, and this could simply be the cover artist misunderstanding or misremembering the description. Or it could be that when you assume an acting rank, which indicates you likely won't keep said rank, versus a brevet promotion, which it is expected you should keep, you wear the collar insignia of your permanent rank while wearing the stripes of your acting rank. Or perhaps I'm putting too much thought into this and it really is just yet another artist screwup. --Kant Lavar 04:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Or it could be like Wesley Matthews in HH2, IIRC he was in CC whering the uniform of a GSN Commadore but had the on the coller insignia of a GSN Admiral. Most likely explanation he had had the chance to get new uniforms or had the approprate tailoring done. This could be mor of the same. Truman could have packed only RADM uniforms because she did not know she was going to be promoted and no approprate uniforms were available.--John964 21:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Snippets talk Link to forums.davidweber.net: * spoilers--dotz 10:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) * snippets --dotz 11:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) 30 years later - Raoul and Katherine spin-off (SI2 foreword) Bearing that caveat in mind, I will only say that as of Storm from the Shadows, we're about halfway through my original storyline for the entire series. My current estimate is that the Honorverse will go on for at least another five to ten novels. You should note, however, that what I had projected as taking eight books has now taken fifteen, so I suppose it's entirely possible that I may be just a bit off. G # sir Horace Harkness obtaines flag rank and replaces Hemphill --dotz 11:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # sir Prescott Tremaine becomes 1st Space Lord --dotz 11:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Admiral Lady Abigail Hearns (hints at SI2). --dotz 22:18, September 23, 2010 (UTC) # the third ultimate enemy is needed - sinister herbivorous Alphanes appear and strike, starting with the weakened Solarian League --dotz 11:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) # Medusan/stilties Marines! (Gremlin Marines?) ~ March series motive :) # Large/significant treecat diaspora. --dotz 22:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) # post solarian space: (1) Renassaince Factor, (2) independent former protectorates, including Maya, (3) and small Solarian League. --dotz 12:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Drive and weapons development - from Age of Sails via Steam to Nuclear Drive # better and better engines # graser turrets--dotz 19:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) # from towed LACs (HH2) to parasite cruisers (We Few). --dotz 14:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) # resurrection of the grav lance in missle form, thanks to more powerful generators and technology developed for Apollo missles. Earliest beginnings of gravity based warheads like those from Empire from the Ashes. 08:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # development of planetary shield (prompted by PNE/Mesa attempt to violate the Eridani Edict on Torch and the damage caused by debri on Manitcore following destruction of space stations) - initial form will be large numbers of orbiting platforms generating impeller wedges - stronger and more practical than a huge sidewall bubble (although that is a logical consequence of space station defenses and will probably follow as a "last ditch" inner shield behind the stronger impeller platforms. 08:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # grav lance based form of ground weapon (logical development of grav lance and grav pulse transmission - hyper-light speed weapon that would not be degraded by atomsphere the same way grasers and similar weapons would be) - with ground based power generation powerful enough to take out ship wedges at close range. 08:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Voders are developed to enhance communication further with Treecats and in the process of developing the mind/computer interface needed Manticore opens the doorway to neural control of starships. Ship fighting lethality in close quarters is tremendously enhanced by rapid control and intraship communication, giving Manticore both missle superiority and energy range superiority. 08:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) # Mesan Alignment tries to dupicate Manticore's new neural controls, using their "viral mental computer" research as the foundational research for the interface. 08:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ARC version Inconsistencies Here's what doesn't seem to make sense in the ARC version. Likely to be changed/corrected in final editing. * Henry Prestwick is described as having retired as Chancellor of Grayson around 1920 PD; the character died in the destruction of HMS Queen Adrienne in HH9. * Stanley Hurskainen is said to run the Republic of Mannerheim, but the Hurskainen genotype is said to have been placed in the Visigoth System, which is run by the Hitchcock genotype. ad 1 - another Henry Prestwick? (the question is was any Chancellor refered after HH9 disaster) ad 2 - Hurskainens would origin from Visigoth --dotz 09:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Another man named Henry Prestwick who also served in the same office for a long time? Seems unlikely... -- SaganamiFan 09:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Cloned :)--dotz 10:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Alignment agent! :-)) -- SaganamiFan 10:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just back up copy.--dotz 10:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Escaped form Alisons' sinister laboratory (did she clones old people?). --dotz 14:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Glaring editorial errors I finished reading my copy of Mission of Honor this past weekend and I have to say that it was an interesting read even though the majority of the book was traditional setup moving the focus of the series from the Manticoran-Havenite Wars to the conflict with the Mesan Alignment. But, I have to say that I found it difficult to read at times because of the frequent editorial errors I came across. Even before I purchased the book itself, I had read the first 250 pages online at Eric Flint's blog and the snippets there contained none of the errors I found later in the printed book itself. So, I doubt that it was David Weber's fault. I can only assume it was the editors at Baen that messed it up. Some of the errors I found: *Page 568 refers to Havenite President Eloise Pritchart as Elizabeth Pritchart. *Page 310 refers to Lieutenant Sebastian Farinas as lieutenant Sebastian Farinas. They were correct about the rank, but when you're stating a person's rank that rank should be capitalized. *Page 198 and 207 have Michelle Henke telling her staff that they can expect reinforcements in the form of Invictus-class SD(P)s in three weeks by refering to them as Imperator-class SD(P)s. I doubt it was Mr Weber's intent was to introduce an entirely new class of Manticoran SD(P)s named after Honor's Eighth Fleet flagship (which would be confusing since the name Imperator is taken by an Invictus-class superdreadnought). *The same pages have Henke initially describing their reinforcements first as a single battle squadron of SD(P)s and then as battle squadron''s'' (plural). Given the losses at the Battle of Manticore, I can agree with it only being a single squadron. Especially since a single squadron could thoroughly trash anything the League would send against it. -- DarkScribe 20:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I found one that you would not notice unless you were or had been in the navy. When QEIII was piped aboard HH flagship the POOW said "Manticore Arriving". That is incorrect, the correct way for a head of state to be piped abord a navy ship is the title of his/her office. What the POOW actuily said was that the commanding officer of HMS Manticore had come abord. What the POOW should have said was Queen of Manticore Arriving. If the Prime Minister had come aboard he would been piped with Prime Minister of Manticore Arriving. -- John964 01:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well this is one of the cases where we'll end up saying that the RMN has a different tradition than the old wet navies, although I'm with John964 that it's likely an error. What I'd like to know from the people with the final version: is the ARC version error concerning Henry Prestwick's miraculous reanimation still in it? -- SaganamiFan 02:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Considering the fact that the current tradition is 200+ years old for the USN and over 350 years for the RN and is currently done in the navies of France Germany Spain Italy Greece Norway Japan India South Korea Austrialia New Zealand Sweden Denmark Hollond and Beligem That I have first hand knowlge of. Its more than likely still a tradition. Most of the worlds current navies get most of thier traditions and protacalls from the RN.--John964 01:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC)